A Tale of Despair: Sanjo Clashes with Hades
Sanjo felt a sudden spike of magical power, not the first one either. He stopped running as he was worried about what was going on. "That was Lana's?! She won't lose, I know she's strong" he thought. Sanjo continued runnng as he dashed through the forest. He was still nervous about his allies' battles. But he had felt a unusual presence coming from the direction he was moving in. He was somewhat relieved that it was him going this way. Sanjo knew a great opponet lurked this way. He reached towards an cliff area, nearing some mountain side. He was the farthest into the forest territory of Olympic Code. Sanjo jumped from cliff to cliff, as he scaled up the mountain side cautiously. "It's getting stronger..." he kept going and then suddenly stopped. On a large cliff above stood a figure, a young man with jet black hair . Sanjo looked up as he analyzed the situation. There nothing but silence, though the wind could heard loud and clear. The wind blew through the hair of the young man. His eyes shifted to the bottom right corner, as he sensed Sanjo's presence. He didn't care to turn his head or look down at the blonde man. Alot of thought ran through Sanjo's head on what was going on, it was obvious the young man was a member Olympic Code. But how strong was he? Sanjo knew one thing for sure that instant, this was the source of Sanjo's uneasiness. Sanjo narrowed his eyes at the young man. Both still uttered no words. Then the young black haired man lifted his hand slightly, his palm facing Sanjo's general direction. The Wizard Saint was a little confused, but then suddenly a huge blast appeared right before him. The side of the mountain was blown to kingdom come. Rubble fell from the sky as the rocks on the mountain side kept crumbling. Sanjo emerged from a pillar of smoke, unharmed, as he landed near the base of the mountain side. "At least say something you bastard!" he shouted with a clenched fist. The young man appeared before Sanjo, several yards away. Sanjo was not impressed, but alert nonetheless. The young man's eyes were intense and focused on the very battle before them. Sanjo lifted a finger, "And you are?" He laid his arms to his sides. "I am Hades, you shall not pass- Sanjo Vista of the Wizard Saints." Sanjo smirked, "Interesting you know my name, but Hades is your codename" "If I beat you, will you tell me your real name?" There was a brief silence. Hades looked at Sanjo, with a calm and serene expression. "You would have to defeat me. Theres no gurantee to that..." Sanjo edged his foot, in his palm an orb of light appeared. "We will have to see Hades...." The Lord of the Underworld Blasts of Light and Dark magic clashed together. Sanjo was holding his own against Hades, as their attacks were locked in stalemate. Light vs Darkness, their fight seemed to mirror this. They pulled away as the cloud smoke cleared, they had been at it for several minutes and the enviorment was already paying the price. Sanjo looked at Hades, "Why is Olympic Code doing these things? What's your goal?" Hades gazed at the sky for a moment and turned his attention back to Sanjo. "Emerging this world in chaos, simple as that." he replied calmly. "What kind of goal is that? You can't be serious. That means I have to take you out here and now!" Sanjo dashed towards Hades. They launched into unarmed combat, blow for blow. As their hits met, small shockwaves went off. Sanjo countered Hades' kick and sent a blow to his stomach. The young man was unfazed as he jumped back. Hades waved his hand in one swipe. sending a blast of darkness magic at Sanjo. Sanjo put his hands nearly together and shot a large beam of light, breaking through Hades' attack and going for Hades himself. Hades dodged the attack easily and moved toward Sanjo. "Impressive!" Sanjo dodged Hades' left hook and sent a kick to his side sending the young man flying. Sanjo had enhanced his kick with Light Magic. Hades skidded on the ground backwards, as he kept himself from collision with the ground. Sanjo jutted to the side, "Richard?!". Once again, he felt a spike in power over on Richard's end. But Sanjo knew he had to foucs on what was going on now. But in that instant a darkness covered all around Sanjo, "Shit! A trap!". It became pitch black, "Darkness Abyss" muttered Hades. Sanjo quickly blocked his front, forearm covering his face area and other forearm his chest area. Sanjo had never been good with illusionary magic, despite his great "talent", the guy always sucked at the use of and defense against illusionary magic of notable strength. Sanjo kept calm in spite of the situation. "I can deduce this is a dark illusion, simple but deadly." he thought as his eyes shifted from left to right. He was trying to sense out Hades' presence. Then he saw his shadow as light appeared. Suddenly, it was the light of Hades' next attack. "Dark Parade." he mutterd. Sanjo blocked the blasts, the illusion was broken as well. His hands produced two large spheres of light magic. Sanjo took to the sky above hades. He lauched the attack, the blast produced a huge explosion. Some tress caught fire and most of the landscape was wiped away. Sanjo landed on the ground, "Come on already...I know that's not any of it.". Hades appeared from the flames, emerging with but a few scuffs and nothing else. "Any of what?" Sanjo smirked, "That aint even half your power Hades-san." Hades showed no facial response. "Drop the "san", my enemies don't need to use honorifics" Sanjo kept on his smirk as he leaned forward a it. "Is that so." Hades shook his head at the remark, "Just as you won't live to know my true name. We all have our reasons for fighting, mines won't waver." They went blow for blow, Sanjo countered Hades' dark magic well with his light magic. He appeared behind suddenly, "Fire Carnival..." he whispered. A wave of fire magic attacked Hades who blew away the fire with his magic. Sanjo followed with a beam of light magic, the blast connected. Hades' arm dropped blood, he was surprised to get injured so quickly. "What you guy are doing is no reason at all. Fools...:" Sanjo said walking towards Hades. They met eye to eye, a game of intimidation almost between the two. Neither of the stepped down. The magical energy in the air almost became dense as the two powerful mages stood locked in a stare of intimidation. Neither uttered a word, but were silent. The wind blew through their hair and what trees were left. Sanjo was impressed by such power, he was matched by this man Hades. Both had some injuries, yet would not falter. A battle between equally great powers- that in a nutshell was this battle. "Got keep my eye on those dark magics he throws at me." Sanjo thought as he better positioned himself for another attack. "Hades-san are we gonna stop pulling punches here?" Hades tileted his head and waited to hear more. Sanjo sighed, "You can feel right" Sanjo raised his hand towards his enemy."That's the powers of my allies and yours clashing together. Everyone has put there lives on the line, I need to as well- to win." Sanjo waited for a response from Hades. "Lives on the line? It's not as If I'm here fo--" he stopped before saying another word. Sanjo's face seemed a little confused. "I don't even understand why you are here. You don't seem to be interested in what these people are doing." Hades cracked a smirk at Sanjo's comment. "Sharp you are. Well some of us members of Olympic Code have our own stories. You think you're so righteous and great. Damn Vista. There are those from very crappy pasts." Another brief silence interceded the fight..... "Then tell me. Tell me your past." Sanjo replied after a moment's hesitation. Hades narrowed his eyes at the blonde man. " Before we go all out then fine." Hades gazed off to the side a bit. "My story...." A Demon's Past The tension was greater than ever. Sanjo was,for some reason, anticipating the story. "It's no long story, so I guess I'll make it not too short." Hades gazed off into the sky. "People like you are blessed, being born into the House of Vista. Lady luck smiled on you as they say. Some of us not so much." Sanjo smirked, "Yea I don't believe in luck, just chance I suppose." Hades' eyes were emtotionless, as he tilted his head downwards. "There quite a few people with stories like mine. Any way just listen to my words..." Hades looked back at Sanjo. The Wizard Saint kept his silence to hear some sad tale. "My parents were just simple farmers, with simple dreams. Neither were mages, or had an interest in magic. When I was born, they were the usual overjoyed. I was a lucky birth may I add, supposedly my mother was not supposed to be able to have kids. Anyway I enjoyed my young years, usually hanging around my mom unless my dad was doing work I could tag along during. Both my parents loved me and I loved them." Hades kept the same expression. "So you had a normal life and your parents past away?" Sanjo asked "I know others with such pain in their lives as well." Hades stopped Sanjo from saying anymore. "Allow me to finish" Sanjo shut his mouth and waited for his enemy to continue his story. "It was fine until I turned 8.... " The wind blew even harder around them. "That's when it all fell apart. It was a normal day. But then a few dark mages walked onto our farm and started destroying the place. My father told them to stop but they killed right before my mom and I. I couldn't stop crying as the horror began. As they burned down the home my father built, my mom cursed them." "They don't take kindly to that. In an instant my mom was gone. As they walked over to me I had almost lost all mental fortitude. What kind of child could handle that? Tears and tears rolling down my face, that what I recall. But, by some twist of fate, they said I was too "pathetic" to kill. Ever since that day I lost my smile my parents complimented me on. But I didn't desire revenge, I don't really know why. I just wondered and out of need learned magic. " Hades sighed for a moment. "To be honest I don't know why I am with this group. But I have no interest in Dark Guilds, I think Grimoire Heart approached me once. Anyway that's my story, a life of despair. Where were all the mage heroes? All the famous mages who hog the spotlight like bad actors. Where was the Military or the council? You call yourselves justice, but I see no justice. The Balam alliance holds alot of power might I add. Answer me! Sanjo Vista!" Hades' cold stare locked with a silent Sanjo. Sanjo was silent for a moment. The story and his claims were not something you ignore. He looked up, as he knew his answer. "I don't care about your sob stories, it doesn't justify what you all are doing. The past is the past, don't give me your crap. I fight for what's "right" at the moment. I can't change the past, but can fight for the future. Justice comes to those who hurt the innocent. Even if by myself, I will take on an army to bring justice." Sanjo's strong words resounded in Hades' mind. A confident and quick answer. Sanjo had no interest in holding back now. "Hades! Show me your power!" he proclaimed. Full Power! An Earthshaking Battle! Sanjo's wish was about to be granted. Both mages had no interest in pulling punches any longer, now it was time to go all out. "You desire to fight my full power that much? Hope you don't regret that..." Sanjo stayed silent, "This guy is basically equal me. I need to throw everything I have at him." Hades looked at Sanjo, the ever blwoing wind calmed down suddenly. Even though there were other battles going, these two were in their own world. "I shall show you why, why they call me Hades..." A large magic circle opened under Hades, the ground began to shake in response. Power was building, a tremendous amount of magical power. The said influx of power could be felt by everyone around, in an instant Hermes sensed that Hades was going all out. Hades' hair flew up as a large aura of black swriling energy covered him. "My magic is akin to darkness, this is my final level though." Hades clenched his fist together. "Takeover!" he exclaimed. Sanjo's eyes widened in shock and awe. Rock went flying around as Hades transformed. A huge smoky pillar of magical energy came as a result, it radiated Hades' power. Sanjo took a step back. From the dying down pillar of magic energy, came Hades. Hades looked very different, half his body resembled a demon race being. It seemed his transformation was a demon-humanoid one. Even in shock, Sanjo was not truly intimidated but very impressed. Soon a large blue aura enveloped around Sanjo, electrical discharges as well. The ground began crumbling from contact. This immense power was Sanjo's true power. Sanjo was ready to use everything and anything against Hades. Two swords appeared at Hades' hands. Suddenly lighting and flame magic swirled aorund their blades. Sanjo quickly requiped his saber to counter this. "Now or never" Sanjo was focused more than ever, this was going to be the hardest fight of his life. They were silent, the distance between then about a dozen yards. Then in an instant they both pushed off the ground dashing towards eachother. Sanjo dashed towards Hades with all his strength. They clashed blades, creating a large shockwave at impact. It was only by exerting more of his raw magical energy that Sanjo's blades defended against Hades imbuing his with Lightning and Fire. Their blades were locked but struggling. They pull off and entered into close and fast sword combat. The sound of blades clanging was crisp and quick. Blow for blow, hard hit or quick slashes and thrusts. They were matched as they continued. They moved at high speeds, quickly taking the fight to other parts of the now devastated forest area. Sanjo went for Hades' side, but the latter blocked with one sword skillfully and then with his right blade slashed Sanjo's arm. Sanjo ignored the pain and pushed Hades' back. They clashed hard again creating rip currents. Then suddenly Sanjo's blade shattered. "Dammit!" Sanjo mentally shouted to himself. He pulled away and fired of a blast of light magic. Before the attack could meet with Hades, the Olympic Code member took to the ground. His blades disappeared as he launched off the ground to attack Sanjo head on. "Fast as hell..." Sanjo and Hades' fist met and created a great collision. They traded blows. Sanjo got behind and did a roundhouse kick only to be blocked by hades. But Sanjo quickly countered and sent Hades flying into the ground, hard. Sanjo's hands produced lightning magic as he launched it downwards at Hades, producing a huge explosion. From the smoke emerged huge dragons made of what looked like dark magic. "Black Dragons" shouted Hades. Sanjo evaded as he tried to dodge all of them, but one came from the right and caught off guard. Sanjo was sent tumbling to the ground. Sanjo got up to his feet, pain was coursing through his body. Blood trickled down his face and his left arm. His clothes were not spared either, as they were partially ripped and ruined. Hades was in a similar state. Hades panted as he looked over to Sanjo."What a fighter" the thought ran through his mind. "Hades..." Hades wondered what Sanjo had to say now. "Do you have someone or something you want to protect." the question was blunt and straight. Hades' mind wandered, silent as usual. His mind went to Artemis, the partner of Athena. Artemis and Hades knew one another before joining Olympic Code. She was the only one he talked to. "She is the only I can trust..." he muttered, Hades suddenly coughed up some blood. "I think it's time to end this" Sanjo stood up straight as lightining enveloped his right arm. Hades looked up at Sanjo, it was time to end this bout. The Climax! The Final Clash.... Hades smirked, blood trickling from his mouth. The buzzing of the electrical charges rang in his ear. As Sanjo enveloped his hand in lightining magic. Hades' hand was enveloped as well with his dark magic. They looked at one another, beaten and bruise. Neither had much power left. Hades' demon-humanoid takeover had reverted due to the lack of magical power. The two mages had simply wasted an enormous amount of energy. The enviorment had been devastated, nothing but rubble and craters. A stream of blood went down Sanjo's face near his eye. This battle had been the greatest challenge for Sanjo, Hades was a worthy opponent. "It looks like whoever wins....lives." Hades nodded in agreement and took a ready position. Both pushed off the ground lauching to one another, their attacks ready. Sanjo exerted all he had into his Lightning Fist attack. As they approached different thoughts ran through their heads. His family, Richard, Lana, Fairy Tail, old friends, Sanjo found himself pondering on. "In this attack I put my everything." he thought. "Forgive me Artemis....." thought a somber Hades. They clashed and their powers collided. All that was left of their power was infused into that final attack. Their powers were locked in a stalemate. Their auras swirled violently as they both struggled, the clash would be won by the one will the stronger will. The attack created a large explosion. As the explosion swirled out of control, Sanjo suddenly used telepathy to say something. "And your name is?" "Zeo....Zeo Delacroix" The explosion receded as the smoke cleared. There stood a batterd Sanjo, his whole body cringed in pain. He didn't know if Hades was dead or not, did not care. He had won, defeated Zeo Delacroix aka Hades. Sanjo gasped for air as the pain in his body grew. The battle was won but not without cost, this ran through his mind. "It's over....." Category:Zicoihno Category:Chronicles of a Mage